Shots of Blue Jello
by damnwacko
Summary: A team sleepover at Jack's house with some weird and wacky team moments, and a bit of JS shippiness coming soon
1. Pizza and StarWars

Chapter 1

The doorbell rang and Jack O'Neill stopped putting the beer into the fridge and ran to the front door. "Hey Jack, sorry we are early but Teal'c wanted to get into the Star Wars viewing as soon as possible" Daniel Jackson said as Jack swung the door open. "Indeed Colonel O'Neill, I believe that we are up to 'The Empire Strikes Back." Teal'c said walking past Jack and into the kitchen placing the huge box of donuts he had bought on the counter. " Yeah whatever you say T, anyway Danny boy do you mind putting the rest of that beer in the fridge, I've got something I need to get done before we dive into the huge Star Wars marathon" Jack chuckled rolling his eyes at Daniel.

Then taking a quick glance at T and Space monkey to make sure they were busy, he ran out onto his back veranda and up the small ladder to his roof. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his and Sam's team sleepover tradition. He made sure the telescope was pointed directly at Sam's favourite constellation. Then not wanting Daniel and Teal'c to suspect anything he made his way back into the house.

By now Sam had arrived and Jack was as always, amazed at how beautiful she was. Tonight she was wearing tight blue jeans and a gorgeous light blue sweater, which matched her eyes perfectly. "Hey Sir, I bought the supply of blue Jell-O" she said with a huge grin on her face directed at Jack. "Good work carter, just put them on the top shelf in the fridge." Jack said shooting a grin back at his 21C.

"Anyway you guys all up for pizza?" he said grabbing the phone and dialing the number for the local pizza place. "Indeed, I believe pizza would be quite adequate for the occasion O'Neill." Teal'c said sitting down on a chair in Jack's T.V. room. "Yeah, whatever T said" Daniel said with a puzzled look on his face as he scanned Jack's bookshelves, and was amazed to find some quite intelligent and complicated books. "Sure" Sam echoed searching through Jack's DVD collection. She was hardly surprised to see that he had every box set of 'The Simpson's' ever known to mankind.

After Jack had finished making the pizza order, he went into the kitchen and grabbed three beers and a small bottle of lemonade from the fridge and jaunted back into the T.V. room and headed into the direction of Daniel, but before he handed over the beer bottle he remarked " um, perhaps this isn't the smartest thing to do, I mean after what happened last time with all the crazy dancing and removal of various clothing items." The other two howled with laughter as Daniel grabbed the bottle out of Jack's hand. Then after giving Teal'c his bottle of lemonade, Jack made his way over to Sam and handed her a beer with a smirk on his face. "What?" Sam questioned. "Oh nothing" Jack said jokingly back to her and gave her a quick wink.

"Ok let the marathon begin" Jack said clapping his hands together and slumping down onto the end of the couch which had Sam perched on the other end. They were almost 20 minutes into the movie when the pizza delivery guy came, Jack started to get up off the couch to get the door, but Sam put a hand on his arm letting it linger there for just a bit longer than necessary and said " Don't move Sir, I've got it", and with a fantastic smile she saved only for Jack she headed off to answer the door.

She came back into the room laiden with pizza boxes, plunking them onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Dig in" Jack said throwing open the pizza box's and grabbing a slice of margarita and shoving it into his mouth.

The movie seemed to go on forever, Teal'c hardly moved, his eyes glued to the television screen. Daniel was slumped in his chair, his eyes only lighting up when something complicated was said, which was not very often. Sam had snuggled up against the arm of the chair and had her legs stretched out along the couch almost touching Jack's leg. She seemed to be watching the movie but Jack could tell her mind was elsewhere. Jack mostly watched the movie but whenever he thought it was safe kept sneaking glances at his beaufitiful 21C sprawled casually on 'his' couch next to him.

When the ending credits came onto the screen Teal'c almost immediately began quoting lines from his favourite scenes, this immediately bought Daniel out of his trance and made Jack leap up and made his way to the kitchen. "Okay time for some real fun. Who's up for truth or dare?" he questioned laughing to himself as he took the tray of blue Jell-O shots that Sam had bought with her, from the fridge. "What is this truth or dare game of which you so fondly speak of?" Teal'c questioned, as Jack placed the tray onto the coffee table, after chucking the now empty pizza boxes into the kitchen bin. " You explain space monkey" Jack said, " I am going to get into my p.j's". He motioned to Sam with his hand " You can take the spare bedroom if you like" Thanks" she softly replied bundling up her bag and headed down the hallway to the spare bedroom. He followed after her and headed to his own bedroom.

Once Daniel had finished explaining to Teal'c the rules of truth or dare, Jack came back into the room dressed in his grey sweatpants and an old faded army top. He grabbed some sleeping bags from the cupboard in the corner and chucked them to both Teal'c and Daniel and put two aside for Sam and himself. When he had sat back down on his end of the couch Sam came out of the spare bedroom dressed in black sweatpants and an army green tank top. It reminded Jack very much of the time when she had become one of the touched and tried to seduce him in a very sweet little tank top number. He quickly got that thought of his head, and Daniel and Teal'c jumped up to go and change into their p.j's.

"So Sir" Sam asked sitting opposite him on the couch, " Any fish in your lake lately", she questioned with an evil grin in her eyes but her face was as innocent as a puppy's. "Um, well actually, I was down there a couple of weeks ago when General Hammond gave us downtime, and I swear I felt a nibble, but then again I did see a frog jump out of the reeds a little while later". He smirked getting up of the couch and heading back to the cupboard he had grabbed the sleeping bags out of, this time coming back with several pillows and a bundle of blankets.

After chucking them down on the floor, he straightened up only to double over in laughter, and end up in a heap on the floor. "What's so funny?" Sam questioned, but then turning to see what her Co. had been looking at, she too doubled over in fits of laughter. "Nice look Teal'c, it really suits you," said Sam in between sobs of laughter, "Yeah, it really works for you buddy" said Jack.

Teal'c stood there as if there was simply nothing funny about a fully-grown man dressed in silk pyjamas that were scattered with pictures of Star Wars characters such as Yoda, Han Solo and Teal'c's personal favourite Darth Vader. Daniel came and stood beside Teal'c in his own navy blue pj's and smiled. "What don't you guys like the p.j's I got for Teal'c when I found out he was a die hard fan of Star Wars?" he questioned with a wicked smile on his face directed at the hysterical two.

"So anyway who's up for round one" Jack said once he had finally got over his laughing fit. The rest of the team grabbed their sleeping bags and bundled into them and settled down for what was going to be a long night filled with endless games of truth or dare and shots of blue Jell-O. A great combination for some weird and wacky moments.


	2. Tea Lights and Telescopes

"Ok, Danny boy, how many times have you been asked out by any of the nurses at the SGC?" Jack O'Neill questioned. "Well let's just say far to many to count" Daniel replied taking a long swig of his beer. "OK your turn then Sam" Jack said giving his 21C a child like grin. "What will it be then? Truth or Dare?" "Um lets go with the truth shall we?" she said with a cheeky look in her eye directed at her co. "OK anything you can think of T?" jack said glancing over at the Jaffa sitting on a chair, staring at the group in what seemed to be mere mockery. "I still do not get the aim of this childish game that you are all so fondly engaged in".

"Oh come on T we are just trying to have a bit of fun" Jack said grabbing a blue Jell-O shot and throwing his head back and taking it in one large gulp. "Ah ok carter have u, um, ever had a crush on Maybourne?" "Hell No! What a stupid question" she said laughing along with Daniel, whom had quite obviously had been drinking just a little too much, well too much in Danny's case anyway.

"Your turn Sir" carter says shooting a gorgeous smile at her co. whom was sprawled on the other end of the couch to her. Beer in his hand, hair ruffled looking as handsome as ever. "Mmm, carter" he said in a muffled voice, eyeing his 21C. " I know ask him weather or not he enjoys having Janet putting needles in his butt?" Daniel said breaking down in fits of laughter. "Right, well I think its time someone put him to bed" jack said getting off up the couch and grabbing the end of the sleeping bag Daniel was in and dragging him along the floor, along the hallway and into the spare bedroom. "Good work sir, poor Daniel can't have any alcohol without going just a bit over the top."

Teal'c had followed Daniel into the spare bedroom and closed the door behind him. Leaving Jack and Sam alone in the T.V. room.

Jack looked around to make sure T and Daniel were not going to come out of the spare bedroom anytime soon and then put out his hand for Sam to take hold of it.

He led her out onto the back veranda and then guided her up the small ladder to the roof. He watched her as she smiled at the site before her. Jack had a small couch covered with blankets a pillows, and all around the balustrades were small tea lights on the handrails. "Its beautiful Jack" she said turning back to face him. " Good glad you like it". He walked over to the telescope and beckoned Sam; she walked over and placed her eye to the lens. Jack stepped behind her and placed his strong arms around her waist, perching his head in the curve of her perfect neck.

Sam was the most beautiful woman Jack had ever laid eyes on. She was intelligent, funny and incredibly gorgeous. What had Jack done to deserve her heart? He was so close to her yet still so out of reach.

She shifted, turning around to face Jack. He seemed upset so she entwined her arms around him, stroking the strong muscles of his back. "Are you ok, jack?" she questioned gazing into his gorgeously dark eyes. He stared back at her " I just cant stand it that after all we have done for the world, the fact that we still cant do anything between us without feeling guilty." "Jack don't worry bout it, you should never feel guilty about something that is so right." She said soothingly. " I love you Sam, always remember that." He said with a small smile on his lips, " I love you too Jack" she said her deep blue eyes gleaming with tears. Jack moved his hands from her waist to her face, cupping it in his strong hands, he moved closer not daring to take his eyes from her lips. Their mouths met in a soft caress, sending shivers down both their spines.


End file.
